A Soldier in the Wilderness
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: Lost in a place foreign to him, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead will stand up & take on all comers, left & right, with a Rasengan here, & there, all the while clinging to the small ray of hope that he can find a way back home. A few clones never hurt either.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Tekken or YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

**A Soldier in the ****Wilderness**

**Chapter One **

**A Stress Relief**

**Prologue**

"Hello, what do we have here?"

A small toddler-esque man contemplated, his eyes eternally shut. To go with his shortness, his face still had baby fat and he had a pacifier in his mouth. It was almost hard to make him out over the adult-sized desk he sat behind on a man's wheelie chair.

Regardless of his appearance, the clothes he wore were more fitting on a noble than a tiny child, a purple top hat-like cap on his head, with the initials 'JR' stomped on the front, a purple robe, with a red sash tied around his wrist with a pair of brownish-gold pants, and posh black shoes on his feet.

"What is it boss?" A blue-skinned ogre meekly asked. His hair was almost a non-factor, darkish blonde hair on the back and down the sides, but bald on the top. He had a horn propped on his forehead, and his only piece of clothing was tattered pants more fit for a caveman.

"Someone's broken through the barrier separating the human world from the Elemental Nations," The toddler-boss reported, eyeing a fifty inch plasma screen-like monitor built into the wall just opposite from his desk.

The blue ogre cupped his chin, a pensive expression being written over his features, "Hmmmm? That would be…"

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it," He said, standing up on his chair with his arms folded behind his back as he gazed at a small blond haired child dashing about across the very town a wandering soul was set to be stationed in upon being revived, "Father had planned it to be kept under wraps."

"Wait! King Enma knew of this place lord Koenma sir," Ogre gaped. When he thought about the prospect of the ruler of spirit world knowing about such a place, he realized it wasn't at all far off the realm of possibilities, very likely if not a no-brainer. So he chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, well. I guess that makes sense since he's the king, sir."

Koenma nodded, "Yes, of course, but what I want to know is how has such a little guy managed to get here." Ogre tried to understand and failed how his prince could casually comment on the blond-boy's shortness when he himself would barely even come up to his knee.

So he took a chance to pinpoint the irony of Koenma's comment, "Uhm, lord Koenma, if I may. Aren't you even short-." But his attempt to rebuke Koenma fell flat on its face from the sharp look of annoyance the little prince sent him.

"What was that George?" Koenma enquired crossly.

"Oh nothing sir!" George winced, tears running down his eyes. He straightened his arms and turned away from the annoyed Koenma, choosing to instead watch the energetic boy sprint to who knows where, only the _lord _possibly knew, "Aw, he sure is an energetic little guy, isn't he, lord Koenma?" George cooed with a chirpy smile.

"He must be trying to get back to the Elemental Nations," Koenma rationalized, sitting back down on his grown-up chair, resting his arms on the sides, "It's his home after all. Well, one would think it is anyway, considering he popped right out of the barrier leading to that particular dimension."

"Say, why don't we help him out!" George suggested cheerily. He couldn't stand to see such a cute little boy running around like a lost puppy. He was just too adorable. George just wanted to hug him and claim him as his own little brother.

"That's," Koenma frowned, finding it hard to sum up into words that a small innocent child couldn't return to whence he came from, "-Improbable I'm afraid." George paused, his mind attempting to process Koenma's harsh, and merciless denial, in his own humble opinion. Not that he would ever say that to his boss, because George knew Koenma would kill him, it still couldn't stop him from being gobsmacked at hearing Koenma's supposed refusal to send a small boy back to his home.

"Whatttt?" George drawled out a wince, "But whyyyyyy boss? Now you're just being heartless," Tears poured down Ogre's face.

"Would you pipe down you, you bumbling oaf!" Koenma shouted in a chiding manner, causing George to recoil. The prince took a few moments to regain his dignity, and composure, "It's not my decision whether to leave him here or not. The barrier blocking the path to the Elemental Nations is prohibitively off-bounds, and even if it wasn't, it's still not something one can just open so easily. It's one of the toughest barriers in existence, rivalling even the one used to seal off the demon world from the human world. Even the higher ranking demons on their best day wouldn't break through it."

George moaned with a defeated air around him and his shoulders slumped at the harsh and sad realization that such an adorable-looking boy wouldn't be getting home. He took a look at the screen and it seemed even the boy had accepted his fate since he was on his hands and knees, trying to strife his bawling.

George's heart sunk.

That poor, poor boy.

Even still, George was unsure about something. This whole thing just smelled fishy to the kind-hearted, and cheerful ogre, "But lord Koenma, how could such a little guy break through the barrier if apparently the demons can't?"

"Good question," Koenma said, "It does take an awful amount of power to accomplish such a feat and that little guy did it, even if it took all of his spirit energy just to tear a slight hole in the barrier," Predicting that George may ask if they could quickly get the boy back through the way he came in, Koenma was on hand to nip it in the bud, "And no, Ogre. He can't come the way he came. With how tiny an entrance he made for himself, the barrier will have little to no problem repairing itself in a matter of seconds."

George let out a sigh as he relented in the matter, yet still felt a pang of sadness and guilt in his heart gazing up at the monitor at the crying little boy, "But what should we do about him? Surely we can't just leave him to defend for himself, lord Koenma! He is only a kid after all, younger than that Yusuke-boy!" And far more pleasant that was for sure.

"Yes, I concur," George was filled with hope at Koenma's mumble, "For now, we'll wait and see what happens. That no-good Yusuke happens to be watching over the boy with Botan as we speak," He said, widening the length of the screen with a remote in his hand to allow George to see the green-clad youngster with the resident grim reaper, Botan.

"Who knows, perhaps Yusuke will find it in his heart to help the boy out. That rotten kid needs to do more good deeds to feed the spirit beast residing in his spirit egg positive energy. Right now it has so much negative energy it took practically throw up."

George nodded his head, absorbing all the info presented to him by his boss, before turning his head to sympathetically gaze at the boy, "I hope you're right sir."

Koenma nodded, reaching into his drawer to take out a device which resembled a plain-calculator. He pointed it towards the machine and pressed a few buttons to measure the boy's spirit energy-levels. A flash of numbers rolled quickly on the screen of the device before settling on a whooper.

'Hmm, his spirit-levels are quite frankly off of the charts. It's almost a no-wonder how he was able to squeeze through the barrier like a tiny fish escaping out of a fishing-net. He could prove to be of use, especially to Yusuke. If that lazy kid manages to pass his trial, he's certainly going to need the help in his endeavours and cases as a spirit detective.'

XxX

(Moments before - Elsewhere – Human World)

XxX

"_How long are you going to keep watching him, Yusuke_?"

Commented the blue haired grim reaper Botan from where she was perched on her brown wooden oar. Despite being the tour-guide for wandering spirits, Botan was not the usual stereotyped grim reaper. She was an attractive young lady with fair skin and her blue hair was kept up in a loose ponytail by a red hair-band. She wore a traditional pink kimono, and a pair of sandals on her feet.

"_Till I've got my fill of funny_," Mumbled the combed-back raven-haired spirit with his arms folded behind his head, carelessly floating in mid-air in a leg-crossed position. Yusuke Urameshi had tan-skinned, a pair of brown eyes, and he kept his hair styled back to give off the image of a bad-boy. He sported a green blazer jacket complete with a pair of green trousers, and black shoes on his feet.

A twinkle of amusement shined in Botan's eyes, "_Mine, I never would've took you for one with a soft spot for kids_," She teased, getting a glare from Yusuke for her troubles that only made her laugh in a care-free manner, "_Oh, don't you try and hide it. Honestly, you play the tough-guy, but really you're a little puppy-dog inside._" He surrendered his life for a kid after all.

…Even if the kid would've miraculously survived without Yusuke's intervention.

It was the thought that counts.

"_He's entertainment_," Yusuke said indifferently, returning his attention to the boy who had only recently stopped sprinting across the entire city like a mad monkey child. The mad acrobat shit he was pulling off gave Yusuke his frills for the day, _"And watching him pulling off that ninja shit ain't costin' me a dime."_

Botan giggled, "_Nothing costs you anything._"

"'_Cause-?_"

"_You're jumping up daisies up here!_" Botan supplied chirpily, "_Just until you pass you're trial. You had better be on your best behaviour, young-man, that is, if you don't wanna be eaten by the mean old bogey man lying and waiting for a chance to eat ya in your spirit egg!_" The ditzy grim reaper made a spooky childish noise to indicate her point.

Yusuke brought one of his arms up to his face, a golden egg in his hand, "_Don't need to beat that over my head,_" He said noncommittally, "'_Sides, the fun's almost over here anyway. The squirt's tuckered himself out._"

"_I'll say! He does like motoring around,_" Botan said, making cars noises with her lips, "_But even motors need their rest._" Yusuke hummed while Botan took in the kid's features, from his strikingly blonde yellow hair, to his cat-like whiskers, three each lined on his cheeks, to the tattered clothes he wore he was a cute-looking kid.

"_Aww, and he's such a cute little kitty-cat as well!_" Botan cooed, her features taking on the characteristics of a cat, before she eyed Yusuke in a teasing fashion, "_Well at least we know for sure which family he doesn't come out of_."

"_Duh. You think his fashion-sense would be that outta whack if he were apart of my family tree_?" Yusuke retorted, putting amusement in Botan's eyes.

"_That's saying yours is better?_" Botan asked.

"_Of course_!" Yusuke stated haughtily, "_Better than that piece of shit that's for sure. Kid looks like he got his dreads outta a trash can or second hand store!_" Yusuke said with a grimace, "_Nuff said_!"

Botan would've giggled at Yusuke's quick wittedness if she hadn't picked up on the subtle sounds of sobs coming (from) directly below them. Looking down she could see the small boy's shoulders trembling while he clenched his hands into his fists.

"_Poor dear, he's crying,_" Botan said sympathetically.

"_Hm,_" Yusuke looked down at the earth in a curious fashion, "_Maybe he lost a brawl or sumthin',_" Yusuke offered quietly, yet lamely, but still he glanced at the crying boy with hidden sadness in his eyes.

Botan shook her head at Yusuke's suggestion, "_Honestly, Yusuke. Not everyone in the world is as drawn to trouble as you_."

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm a walking trouble magnet. I get it,_" Yusuke quipped.

"I wanna go home."

Botan and Yusuke both blinked down at the mumbling boy, "_Oh, he's home sick,_" Botan said, stating the obvious.

"I wanna go home," He repeated again, this time with much more vigour as he pounded the ground in frustration, "I wanna go home!" He smacked the unforgiving concrete ground with both fists this time.

"_Then go to your pad, sheesh,_" Yusuke grumped, not seeing the problem, "_The doofus is yapping on about going back to his yard, when I betcha any amount of loot he can just pick up himself, and take a five minute hike down the road._"

"_Yusuke!_" Botan chided, her stern look giving away to gaze at the anguishing boy with a look of concern, "_Why I'm sure there's a perfectly good logical explanation for why he can't go home. You shouldn't just jump the gun!"_

Yusuke shot Botan a scowling pointed look, "_Uh-Uh. Then ya tell me Miss-Know-It-All. Sup with tyke bawling his eyes out? Since, ya' know, it's so not like squirts to get lost or nothin'._"

Botan wasn't expected this, as she sputtered aimlessly, rapidly shifting her head from side to side to give the patiently waiting Yusuke an answer, all the while the little boy's painful wails continued to get louder and louder.

"_As I thought,_" Yusuke murmured, causing Botan to feel deflated, "_I rest my case._" He smirked, "J_e__ez. Here I thought you spirit-guys had info clocked up on all of us living dudes,_" He chuckled, "_So much for efficiency if one little runt can slip under your radar, eh._"

Botan shot Yusuke an annoyed glance, "_For your information spirit world is a busy place. Why, it takes an awful amount of time to gather information on the humans of the living world. It's not as easy as counting sheep_," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, princess_," Yusuke said casually, earning himself a glare from Botan.

"I wanna go home!"

This time Yusuke was miffed by the thunderous bellow of the blond-haired boy, "_Then go home you stupid runt-_!" He almost yelped at the sight he saw, and sure enough he backed up with a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek. He had to check with Botan to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "_H-Hey, Botan. You seeing this, or am I just goin' cuckoo-cuckoo in the brain?_"

Botan felt her annoyance at the rude-boy give way for curiosity at how spooked he sounded. The slight shift in the weather began slowly blowing her ponytail back and forth, "_Odd. They never said anything about wind on spirit world's forecast,_" When she glanced at the small boy, she gasped in awe with a hand covering her mouth at the materialized tornado-like blue shell encasing his entire body.

It radiated with immense power of a C-class level.

"_Oh my,_" Botan said.

The kid, oblivious to Botan's and Yusuke's presence, picked himself up off of the ground, his intense blue aura picking up the wind around him, and aimed his head to the skies, "I wanna go home!" He roared commandingly, releasing an enormous amount of chakra so condense, powerful, and windy, Yusuke and Botan had to brace themselves or risk being blown away by the kid's _sheer power alone!_

"_W-What is this_?" Yusuke stuttered. This kid was on a next level.

"_He's surging up an incredible amount of spirit energy!_" Botan supplied helpfully, struggling to steady her oar with a strained expression on her face. The cutesy-wootsy grim reaper never in her wildest dreams had expected a cute little boy to be wielding such a comprehensive amount of power within him.

"_Yeah! I can see that Miss Obvious,_" Yusuke griped, covering his face with his forearms, as the hurricane created by the boy's power attempted to obscure his vision, "_How's he goin' that anyway? Last time I checked squirts didn't just roll down the streets of L.A packin' that kinda power in 'em. Fuck! I ain't been dead that long, have I?_"

Botan kept quiet and carefully observed the powering up child with a keen-eye while she and Yusuke fought against the tornado he was inadvertently creating. Initially, she was surprised to see such a speedy boy leaping from rooftops to rooftops, and weaving in and out of traffic like a man on a mission.

She had a quick peek in her little blue book to see if spirit world had anything on the boy, but to her disappointment there wasn't a thing on him. Who he was, where he came from, or even his name, nothing was divulged on him.

It made her frown but she expected Prince Koenma to pick up on the kid and know something about him, even if it was just his name. So Botan joined in with Yusuke in watching the athletic-kid perform his crazy manoeuvres, often giggling at how agile he was, almost if he was a monkey's child. It was funny to see how tenacious he was about getting to wherever he was going, but the amusement pills ran its course the moment he stopped, the adrenaline having worn off with the cold, merciless realization that he was _alone._

Her heart went out to him.

Finally, the hurricane ceased.

"_Phew, that was a doozy,_" Botan said, sighing in relief.

"_I'll say, that was some Dragon ball z-shit!_" Yusuke said, looking down at the boy. His earlier doggedness was nowhere to be found. Instead he stood up straight, arms falling to his sides, while he gazed at the ground with a hollow feel about him, "_Hm,_" Yusuke's eyes lowered, relating with the small boy. He himself had hidden his own emotions, giving everyone the impression he was a hard-ass that didn't need pity from anyone.

To Yusuke, emotions just made people look stupid.

Well, anyone that wasn't a small boy.

"_Yusuke,_" Botan wondered, noticing Yusuke fly towards the boy. She followed him until he was right behind him.

"_Hey, kid. It's oh-kay, you'll get home for sure._" Yusuke assured, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder, but once his fingertips so much as glazed the boy's shoulder, the blond flinched, '_Huh? Can he hear me_?'

Yusuke got his answer when the boy spun on his heels, a frown decorating his features upon seeing a pretty blue haired lady floating on some weird stick and a green-clad guy also standing on air, "Who are you people?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and squinting his eyes.

"_My, you can see us_!" Botan chirped.

"Well, yeah, of course. You're right in front of me after all," The blond reasoned, his frown deepening, "Why is that such a big deal anyway?"

"_You really dunno_?" Yusuke asked with a somewhat sceptical eyebrow raised.

"Know what?" He asked, clueless.

"_Come on silly-head!_" Botan urged cheerily, flying around the pouting blonde.

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"_Can't you tell there is a clear difference between us and the other humans around here_?" Botan asked gleefully, confusing the boy with the way she identified the other folks inhabiting this place.

Wasn't she human too? Why would she refer to her own people as their own race? Maybe she wasn't human? But if she wasn't human then what the heck was she, some kind of weird flying alien? Ugh.

"Well, yeah, you're flying," He shrugged, a grin starting to spread across his face at the prospect of receiving a new jutsu.

"_Bingo_!" Botan chirped, parking her oar beside the floating Yusuke once again, "_Well, it seems someone's quite the sharpened knife in the drawer._"

"Hurrah!" He cheered, "What do I win? C'mon lady, you gotta tell me what jutsu you use to fly like that! Then I'll be able to fly, too, and I'll be like, 'I can fly!' Dattebayo!"

"_Jutsu?_" Yusuke asked with a scowl on his features, "_What do you think this is anyway, ninja-land?_" At this, the boy stopped dancing around to glance at Yusuke with a fearful, but curious expression on his whisker-marked face.

"Wait. It's not ninja-land?" He somewhat knew that when the people started watching him with bewildered expressions on their faces while he was running in between those moving speedy, rectangle shaped devices, or whatever they were called.

"_No, this is Japan._" Yusuke deadpanned.

"Japan? What's that?"

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "_You kidding_?"

"Hmmm. I don't think so," The boy said.

"_What a fascinating young boy you are_," Botan said, observing the boy as if he was some experiment. She processed his features, and his accent, "_You look like you come from America, yet you speak fluent Japanese_."

"Look lady, I don't know what this 'J-pan' or that other place is, just tell me how I get back to Konoha! I gotta get my friend back from that lousy snake bastard before it's too late!" The boy ranted. Botan and Yusuke shared a blinking glance with each other before looking at the demanding expression of the small boy.

"_Come again_?" Yusuke enquired.

"Konoha! You know, the Hidden Leaf Village! It's one of the strongest villages ever, if not _thee_ strongest village ever! And I, Naruto Uzumaki, will rise to the throne of Hokage! Then everyone will have to look up to me and respect me!" Naruto shouted boisterously, yet he began to feel deflated at the anything but encouraging looks he got from the tough-looking guy and pretty lady.

Yusuke couldn't care less and Botan had a bizarre expression on her cute face.

"You lost me." Yusuke mumbled.

"Really?"

"From the very first word dat exited your trap."

Naruto dropped his arms in a dramatic fashion while letting out a moan to signal his demise, "Aw," Wincing as the harsh reality sunk on him, he was screwed beyond all hope. Naruto raised his head, "I'm never gonna get home!"

"_Oi, you! Look on the bright side,_" Botan levitated to Naruto's side, giving him a sympathetic pat on his head, "_At least you were reaching for the stars!_"

"Gee. Thanks for the pep talk," Naruto mumbled sarcastically, getting a sigh out of Botan, the blue haired grim reaper retracting her hand, 'Damn it. How could I end up in this weird place? I gotta get back somehow otherwise Sasuke is as good as toast! Old snake-face is gonna tear his soul out and put on his body like a new set of clothes!'

If that happened then Naruto would never again be able to look at Sakura-chan in the eye. She was the one who begged him in the first place to bring Sasuke back, which was kind of a low blow for Naruto seeing his crush crying her eyes out over another boy.

Still, for her, he would've done it, because he wanted Sakura to be happy, no matter what - even if Sakura's happiness was at Sasuke's side, not his.

That, and Naruto had never turned down a promise from a friend, because after all, if he couldn't even keep one lousy promise to a friend in need, then how could he expect to keep his own promises he had made to himself, like his vow to become Hokage no matter the cost!?

The simple answer was he couldn't.

"Kyaaaa!"

A terrified scream of a young girl rang out throughout the air.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked curiously, thankful for the distraction.

Yusuke lazily turned his head in the direction of the scream, but as soon as his eyes caught sight of the one who had screamed, his mask of indifference shattered, yet was quickly replaced by a mixture of anger, and evident fear.

A young woman with longish coffee brown hair styled in two braids currently found herself in the wrong end of town. She wore the traditional Japanese purple sailor uniform for girls of Sarayashiki High Jr School – a purple top and a long purple skirt reaching to her ankles - with a yellow scarf, white socks, and brown shoes on her feet.

"Keiko," Yusuke growled, his anger rising seeing his childhood friend surrounded by a group of wannabes.

"Keiko? Who's she?" Naruto enquired, though Yusuke was too immersed into glaring holes in all of those assholes' heads for even going near Keiko. His temper basically rose past six hundred degrees cellulose once one of the wannabes tried grabbing Keiko from behind.

"_Bastards_!" Yusuke flew off, with Naruto's eyes tracking him all the way.

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of six bullies surrounding that Keiko-girl Yusuke was rushing to protect.

"_You had better go help him, Naruto_," Botan spoke up, putting her playful, amicable demeanour on the shelf for once to use her serious one.

Naruto turned his eyes upwards in Botan's direction, "Why? Can't he handle those losers himself?" He wondered, shifting his blue orbs back to Yusuke in time to see him fly through one of the thugs as if he was a ghost or something, "Whoa! How the heck did he do that? He is like a-." Naruto gulped, not wanting to finish.

"A ghost." But unfortunately for the boy, Botan finished for him.

"Aaaah! Ghost!" Naruto cowered, bending down and holding his arms over his head, "Naruto don't like ghosts."

"Well, you had better suck it up, young man, otherwise Keiko's going to get hurt!" Botan warned, reminding Naruto of the young woman's predicament.

"You're right, lady," Naruto stood up, staring intently at the wannabe thugs entrapping Keiko in a circle with Yusuke helpless to do anything to prevent his friend from harm, "Besides, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto was pumping himself up by slapping his cheeks, "In case you didn't know, I don't run and I don't hide! So you just hold on tight Keiko, because the hero's on his way! Up, up, and away I go!"

A galloping Naruto not only left a trail of dust in his wake but a blinking Botan.

"That's our hero, folks."

XxX

"_Damn it. I forgot about that_!" Yusuke growled, dejectedly watching his childhood friend fearfully covering herself up while the thugs eyed her with lecherous gleams in their eyes.

"Hey, you jerks! Why don't-cha pick on someone your own size!"

"_Well, looks like the cavalry's decided to get off of his high horse,"_ Yusuke said. He knew not to underestimate Naruto after that little demonstration of power the blond had showed off, involuntarily of course. But Yusuke had witnessed it. And he had seen enough to know these guys should be nothing to Naruto.

Such was the case. As the thugs and Keiko looked in the direction of the demand, one of the hooligans was sent flying into his brethren after getting smacked in his face. Both of them sprawled across the unforgiving concrete floor.

"_Whoa. The kid doesn't half-assed his punches that's for sure," _Yusuke gaped, noticing the disbelieving expressions on the faces of Keiko and her would-be captors.

"What the fuck? How the fuck does a little kid hit that hard!?" One of the thugs asked, staring angrily, yet somewhat fearfully at the little blond foreigner-looking boy standing protectively in front of the young brown haired woman.

"Give it up, ya losers!" Naruto mocked.

"What?"

"A couple of weak ass bullies like you don't stand a ghost of a chance against me! So why don't cha run on home to mommy, before I have to open the old can of whoop ass, dattebayo," Naruto smirked, positioning himself in a loose boxing stance before challengingly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The group of hoodlums glanced at the blond with incredulous expressions on their faces, thinking he had lost his marbles. Was he really going to take them on six on one – or four on one since the other two he had dirtily gotten the drop on wasn't going to be getting up for some time.

"Are you serious? Kid, why don't_ you_ run on home to mommy. The big kids got work here. Hehe."

"Yeah little gaijin. You're in the wrong part of town to be playing hero."

Naruto eyed the wannabes with a pouting inquisitive expression on his face. What was a gaijin? Putting that aside, the blond nimbly danced up to the nearest smirking hooligan – the one in the middle – and quickly ran up his knee to implant his foot on his face, ricocheting off of him to nail his friend in his face with a roundhouse-kick, sending him plummeting to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"_Now he's takin' a page outta Rey Mysterio's book,"_ Yusuke mumbled. Six-One-Nine for the motherfucking win he guessed.

"What!? The hell's he doing that!?" The hooligan who was used as the ring rope for Naruto's spinning kick asked in an feigned angry manner to mask his ever growing fear. This kid was looking like, for all intents and purposes, that he was going to kick the stuffing out of them, "You better watch your step gaij-."

Naruto quite literally silenced him with a direct palm-thrust to his face, forcibly launching him towards his other friend on the left.

"What the-?" That was all he could say before his friend crashed into him, throwing both of them away from Keiko.

"Talk to the hand because the face ain't listening!" Naruto chirped.

'W-What's going on?' Keiko thought with blinking eyes. One moment she was walking home after checking up on her childhood sweetheart to make sure his body was doing okay, the next these jerks tried to gangbang her, only for this little boy who looked even younger than her and Yusuke to come to her rescue.

"You can go home if you want lady," Naruto suggested. For a moment Keiko thought he was staring at her, but a quick look behind her reminded the traditional school girl there was one more hooligan, though with the way he was shaking it was clear he didn't want to fight Naruto.

But who could blame him?

"But I don't even know you," Keiko said.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't worry about it. This one's on the house."

Keiko, not one to look a gift's horse in the mouth, offered her saviour a small bow, "Thank you." In return she got a bashful grin from the blond who happily watched her jog on past him and away from the embarrassed hooligans.

"There! Now the ghost-guy can't haunt me for leaving his lady-friend to get hurt! HAHA!" Naruto guffawed boisterously.

"_Huh? He's afraid of ghosts?" _Yusuke wondered with blinking eyes, idly taking notice to a giggling Botan hovering over to his side on her oar.

"W-What are you?" The remaining thug asked, "There's, j-just n-no way some kid can be this strong!"

Naruto glanced at the last thug with a pleasantly sweet grin on his features, which just served to not only frighten him more but also patronize him, "I'm the guy who's about to put ya in hospital and call it a night. Hiya, Naruto Uzumaki here, aka your just desserts."

"_Oh! That was a clever one!" _Botan chirped, looking a kid in a wrestling match viewing Naruto sprint at the remaining thug who screamed before getting his ass tore a new one.

"_Yeah! He ain't half bad either."_

"_I'll say, go Naruto!"_

* * *

**Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter. It's only the beginning.**

**Before I sign off, I just wanted to share something with you. I remember the first time I put on the anime 'Ranma 1/2', and I gotta say, it's one of the worst animes I've ever seen. Period. The main dude became a little submissive bitch in the end who had the mentality of a friggin' five year old. The cast were disgustingly unlikable. Their bad traits were so over-the-top it would make everyone sick to their stomachs.**

**Then there's the fact the creator dissing on the black mans with some dickhead, stupid Jamaican-wannabe. Just goes to show how racist the creator was. **


End file.
